Worlds Apart
by oddquinn
Summary: After being ripped from reality, Kimberly Carrol (also known as the White Queen) is back to see what has transpired in the DC Universe since her departure and things aren't the same. How can you go back home when so much has changed? (title and summary subject to change)


Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of the mentioned characters or plot points referenced to within the story. Honestly, it's probably better to treat this as its own continuity as events are not in order with canon order and are basically just a mix between the TV Shows/Comics/Games/Don't come for me.

The bustling streets of Metropolis were always a sight to see. The dazzling buildings, towering and mesmerizing, stretched far into the horizon. Tremendous skyscrapers, looming in the Sun's golden rays, seemed to be the only obstacle between the clear sky and the grand populace down below. The citizens who lived in the city were probably my favorite attraction. I mean sure there are the loonies, the crazies, the wackos... but over all the people of Metropolis were bright, driven, and living their lives to create a better tomorrow. They were everything I wish that people could be.

Metropolis is no stranger to humans with special abilities, that's for damn sure. By now it's still a surprise that it still surprises people. Now, as much as I love the city I would much rather visit intentionally. It is NOT pleasant waking up on a bench in the center of Centennial Park. It didn't take me long to figure out where I was. A hulking statue of the Big-Blue-Boy scout gave it away.

I managed to sit up, the pressure of a nuke going off in my head. I know what you're thinking, and no. It was more likely that my powers dropped me here than an overly zealous night of substance abuse. Believe it or not, I am one of those demigods. A meta-human. The scientific name for my powers is "Dimensional and Material Distortion;" coined by brother I before that fiasco went to Hell and back. Basically, I am God with better eyeliner. I can change the world around me at will and even move between different timelines as I recently found out. Schrödinger is my bitch. I say that as if it _**didn't**_ nearly kill me the last time I used my powers. That's why I am so confused: why am I waking up in a world that I was ripped from two years ago?

Somewhere in my disoriented state, I had risen from the bench and staggered over to a huge, ornate fountain. It showed the Justice League, all standing proud against an American flag design. Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman-

It was then that I had noticed a crack. It had slithered its way across Clark's image. In the attack of the OMACs, secret identities didn't last long for fellow metas, especially those who were helping the League. That was probably the beginning of where shit went wrong. Villains got smarter, brutes got tougher... soon came Doomsday and Clark was gone. Conner was never the same after his death.

The Young Justice lost so much in so little time. Conner was gone to grieve, Dick had to keep Batman from working himself into a grave, Wally was... Wally West was gone. The Kid Flash just evaporated in a flash of light. I tried everything to get him back... I pulled everything that I had into making him reappear. I exhausted every freaking ounce of power in my _goddamn_ body just to get him back. It drained me. I was losing energy... consciousness...

I was dying.

I guess it was a last-ditch effort of self-preservation that saved me. Right as I gave out, I was literally ripped from reality (and yes, it is as painful as it sounds). I woke up in a new timeline. Metropolis, Central City, even Gotham didn't exist. Metas were gone, it was a total Scarlet Witch ordeal (that's a reference to a comic book character of that world).

Now, I'm back. Something tells me it wasn't just being homesick that brought me here, but I'm going to find out what it was. I stared at the reflection in the water, my pallor appearance seemed to be fading. "Good. Now, I need to get to New York." I can only imagine the reaction of the team and if I know Nightwing, he's either in Gotham's streets or in Kori's sheets. With a final glance, I walked off. "Titans together!" Watch out,

The White Queen is back.


End file.
